Gods Memory Game
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: Suzuki Yoshiro has lost her memories and now she must join up with seven different men to help her remember each memory of each human emotion. Anger, Fear, Love, Contempt, Happiness, Sadness, and Surprise. But what happens when each man seems to have a deadly sin attached to them?Pride, Anger, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Greed, and Gluttony?


I know once you start reading this FF is won't look or sound like a FF of Amnesia But trust me, I'm basing this story off the song Reincarnation but Gumi and Kagamine Rin *I do not own* and the way the female protagonist lost her memory so if it seems very different then I'm sorry but I'm basing some of this off that anime so bare with me. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND FAVORITE IT!

_White,_ that color was so beautiful but why did it hurt? It was just a simple and clean color but yet it hurt to look at it. I raised my hand to my cheek to feel a warm and wet substance against my finger tips. _Tears? _Why was I crying, more importantly, where am I? I tried to take a step forward but the sound of someone's voice suddenly echoed and screamed around me loudly as I looked up quickly to find the source.

"Help me!" A feminine voice called out; at the sound of the voice my body was suddenly hit full force with a wave of fear and adrenaline. I opened my mouth and took in a large breath and began to run as fast as my legs could carry, where the voice had come from, I don't know but what I did know is that I had to try to help. As I ran, my skin began to cover in sweat and my lungs began to inflate and deflate as quickly as possible as I began to pant for air, the sudden wind got knocked right out of me as I ran face first into what seemed to be a mirror. I took a few steps back and held my stomach in pain, placing my hand against the mirror; I stood up correctly and looked into the mirror only to notice myself. Dirty, long, brown hair that tickles the back of my calves with two, dull, lemon colored hair clips to keep my bangs out of my eyes and brown eyes that seemed to hardly show any emotion at all. My eyes, they looked lonely and cold, heartless even as if they wanted someone there, someone to be here with me. I wore a school uniform, the skirt stopped two inches above my knee and was a dark brown just like my hair and had a golden rim around it. The shirt was white, with a small orange wrap where the small cape was that was gold and it seemed to be ripped or burnt on the end, the cape was also brown with a golden rim. The mirror seemed to be hit with a slight glare as a woman stood behind me. My eyes widened and I shrieked loudly in fear, the woman behind me had on a wicked, evil smile. She had short pink hair and the same cold, brown eyes I had. A striped shirt that seemed to be cut and the ends were a dark black color. She had on a black tank top that was cut to expose her chest and stomach with straps that went of the striped shirt with a small red bow tie on the color of it. She had a very low bodice that was around her stomach with a V cut on it, showing very little stomach skin she had. She had on a pair of black shoes and stockings that were a light black with holes in them, as well as a pair of black shorts and matching black gloves.

I turned around to look at her but she wasn't there, once I turned back to the mirror only to notice me screaming and crying with a burning back ground. I looked at the reflection in horror as I scooted back quickly in fear as she began to bang against the glass and cry out. I looked down at myself and then around me, it was still white… I looked back at the mirror and the girl with pink hair smirked down at me as she held out her gloved hand. I stared at it for a while before she spoke up with a dark and rusty feminine voice.

"If you want your memories back, take my hand, and play my game." The sound of getting my memories back cause me to widen my eyes and stare at her hand, she began making a ticking sound.

"Which is it, be lost forever, or remember where you once came from?" I shot up quickly, grabbing her hand as giggled and pulled me into the mirror; I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath till I heard the sound of moving cars and fresh air.

"Oi, Suzuki, let's get going!" A male called form in front of me. Wait, where am I?


End file.
